Je t'aime, mon traître or I love you, my betrayer
by Morgana Magi Lady of Light
Summary: REWRITE! Love is a beautiful thing, unconditional love is even greater. What if you were in love with some one but years before betrayed him? Would he be able to forgive you would his family forgive you? You are nothing without him but you hurt him.
1. Chagrin d'amour or Heartache

I don't own, you losers.

The moon shone soft light on a bed, lying on it was three children. In the middle was a boy barely five feet tall. His long black hair that went to his knees. On his left was a girl; she was about five six with frizzy brown hair that went to her butt. On the boys right was the tallest boy. He towered at six feet tall with red hair that went to his mid-back.

The middle's ethereal emerald green eyes shot open and from the child's mouth came an unearthly scream that was torn from his throat. The other boy's ice blue eyes and the girl's warm brown eyes opened. The girl burst into sobs at the pain in the boy's voice.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "I need him, and I can't live without **him**."


	2. Pour indiquer le traître or To reveal th...

I don't own yet

Kawaii Hemi: No it is not Peter but he will play a role. I am using a much used plot with many twists. Merci. Yes that was French. Very important to the story. I do not speak it fluently thankfully I have an online translator. Thank you for your wonderful words.

: Story Time:

"Oh Harry you have to stop desiring him, he will never come back. He must have gained the Mark by now," Hermione said softly almost like she was begging.

"Either that or he has come into his Inheritance," Ron stated, he said Inheritance like it was a curse.

"Je l'aime. " Harry said softly.

"I know Harry rest." Hermione said gently.

Harry closed his eyes whispering a name.

Hermione cried herself softly to sleep

Ron said mournfully, "How could you, Little Snake, how could you." He then fell asleep soon after.

I love him.


	3. L'amour vient plus étroitement or Love c...

Meh No Own.

It was only the second day of school and Harry already cried the night before. He felt so pathetic. He wanted Ron and 'Moine to abandon him like so many others. He wanted to try to die again. (Yes Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding world was suicidal deal with it)

As the three children walked into the great hall for breakfast and Dumbledore announced, "May Harry Potter see me in my office after breakfast."

Harry stood up after eating a very small amount of food and walked to Dumbledore's office.

Draco Malfoy was there sneering as per usual and Snape was there as well.

Harry nodded to Dumbledore and said coolly, "You wished to see me Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Yes Harry I was wondering have you heard of a species known as Obscurité de son âme 1."

"The Darkness of One's Soul and unfortunately what Draco is and the he shall soon Pour trouver le bonheura2 or find his mate."

1: Darkness of One's Soul

2: To find his Mate


	4. Être déchiré seulement loin or Only to b...

I don't Own get lost :Snorts: Assholes.

"Yes that is correct," Dumbledore said

"That doesn't explain why I am here...unless his mate was...ME," Harry cried.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry screamed, "Do you really think that I can be his mate after..."

"I know you were enemies in the past but there is a fine line between love and hate," Dumbledore sighed

"Don't you think I don't know that Malfoy has crossed that line enough?" Harry snapped.

Harry growled, "I can't do this I wont not after what happened the last time."

Harry walked out and Draco sighed softly.

"What have you done that makes young mister Potter hate you?" Snape asked coolly.

"How does betrayal sound," came a voice from the shadows (It was Hermione but no one is gonna know that till much, much later).

"What?" Snape asked but the voice had disappeared.

Harry was dragged back by McGonnagal and sat down looking very disgruntled.

"Harry I know how this must feel to you..." Draco started.

"No you don't you prove it by just standing here in such nonchalance," Harry screamed his voice laced with pain.

"Look I am sorry so sorry don't you think I hurt too," Draco yelled back

"Truthfully no I don't," Harry growled, "I want to forgive you, but Ron and 'Moine will never forgive me for doing so, they will kill you without hesitation, I hate you and for some reason unknown to the three of us I still love you."

"Then give our love a chance, please," Draco pleaded.

"I can't do that Dray, I am so sorry but I am in a war now and it will not do for me to have a weakness that can't defend himself," Harry said softly.

Harry walked forward and brushed his lips against Draco's and then walked away.

Snape seemed shell shocked, "I shall call the Malfoy's," he said.

The Malfoys came an hour later to find Draco still shocked and near tears.

Narcissa said softly, "Oh honey what's wrong."

Draco came out of his shell and said franticly, "He rejected me, my hate rejected me, my Harry is leaving me alone." He then proceeded to cry softly.

Lucis snarled and walked out dragging a very pissed off Harry followed by an even more pissed off Ron and 'Moine.

"Just like a Bari1 always going to your hopeless sanctuary," Ron snarled.

"What do you want Malfoy that you already have and your blood kin can't give you," 'Moine growled.

"I want Harry," Draco said just as Sirius, Remus, and two unknown figures entered.

"What," Sirius said.

"Well you can't have him you lost that chance," 'Moine growled.

"I am sorry but Harry is my mate," Draco said coldly.

"You should have thought of that Mr. Malfoy before you turned your back on him and us or have you forgotten calling Harry what you did for example whore and treating him like you didn't give a shit," Ron hissed.

"You know one shouldn't interfere with another's mating process," said a female voice.

"This does not concern you girl," 'Moine snapped.

"I believe it does as Harry Potter is my son," the voice they now recognized as Lily said coolly.

Harry fainted into Draco's arms.

1: Bari means Betrayer


	5. Être tenu par obscurité or To be held by...

I-d-o-n-o-t-o-w-n

'Moine and Ron snarled and launched themselves at James and Lily.

"Weasley, Granger, Harry has given you orders," Draco said as he shook his head.

They backed off and Harry woke up. His eyes got wide and he scrambled out of Draco's arms.

Harry seemed sad and said, "Why are you here after all you didn't die, I thought you made a new life with you daughters and son."

"How did you know we were alive did Dumbledore tell you, and how do you know you have siblings," James asked.

Draco laughed harshly, "Did you think they would forget that you were never buried, that Voldmort feared you enough to kill you himself, or that any children you may have had would come to Hogwarts."

"And _How_ did you know," Lily asked.

"I have had to remain in there confidence even after I 'betrayed' them, but we found out about you in first year after making the family tree, even something Mister Potter is keeping from us," Draco said coldly.

"We are not stupid no matter what it may seem, yes 'Mione is the smartest but we aren't stupid enough to think you had died," Ron growled.

"Then what are the names of your immediate family," Lily said.

Everyone turned to 'Moine whose eyes had become vacant. She began in a hallow voice.

"Maternal Portion: Petunia Harry's aunt, Vernon Harry's Uncle, Dudley Harry's Cousin

Paternal Portion: Severus Snape Harry's Uncle no children currently in a relationship with Sirius Black

Siblings: Rowan and Willow sisters, and Yew brother."

"How could I be related to James Potter," Snape snapped Snapeisly.

"Your father was a Death Eater, your mother was the powerful heir to Rowena though Voldmort didn't know that so he wanted that power thus the Heir was raped and the Raven was born but somehow magic being what it is the Heir of Gryffindor had married the Raven Heir and two children were born The Raven or Severus Snape a product of Darkness and Knowledge and James Potter a product of Light and Bravery, twins in name but not in way one went to Light destined to die the other went to Darkness in order to fight, both submitted and defied their destinies, Severus has fought but on the other side as a spy for the Light, and James has died but only in name for magic is useful as it can create vessels of personalities for a short time," Harry said calmly.

"How long have you known," Sirius asked

"What you having sex with Snape or Snape being related to James?" Ron asked.

"Both," Sirius stated

Well the Snape being related since first year, the other one is our little secret," Hermione said secretly.

"Speaking of excuses Draco we found out that the Malfoys were spies in third year and found out you knew a month later so if you fell out of love with me you could have just said it or found a better excuse then Lucis is threatening Narccisa if you aren't a good little slut and fuck Parkinson," Harry said frostily.


	6. Espoir amoureux or Hope in Love

Own I do not.

"I betrayed you to protect my family," Draco Stated.

"We are your FAMILY," Harry screamed.

"Find a better excuse Draco," Hermione said smirking.

"I also did it because… I… err…" Draco stated stammering.

"Well spit it out," Ron said harshly.

"I want Harry to leave the room for this," Draco suddenly said.

Harry frowned softly but left.

"Harry is gone so tell us," Ron said impatiently.

"I read a book on relationships in 2nd year, so I could make sure I treated Harry right, Nothing seemed like the relationship we had, I finally got to a section called 'Dependent Relationships.' What it described fitted us to the letter. One is always dominant in sex, one is always submissive, but those roles usually reverse in the outside world, they are usually into BDSM and they are powerful. But what frightened me was that they are usually very unhealthy and do not allow the submissive to grow in an emotional way and also the control eventually goes over the edge and…the dominant gains complete control and usually kills the submissive or orders the submissive to kill him or her self, and the submissive does it," Draco said all this nearly in tears.

"I'll tell Harry," Hermione said softly.

Ron sighed and muttered in a gentle voice, "Draco do you really think that Harry would allow you that much control, yeah he is into BDSM, but he loves you and only you. 'Mione and I wont let you go over the edge, we had some thing special, something stronger then chaos itself. We will not let you or Harry fall, just like you wont let 'Moine or I fall. We love each other to much to let each other fall."

"Thank you Ron, but I doubt Harry would forgive me," Draco said mournfully.

"Do not think so little of me my beloved," Harry said softly.

Draco whipped around and asked in a very, very, soft voice, "Do you forgive me little one."

"I have," Harry whispered then proceeded to whack Draco on the head.

"What was that for," Draco yelped.

"For doubting me and my love for you," Harry growled.

Draco smirked and gained a predatory look. Harry gasped and slowly backed away. Draco growled as his voice went an octave lower, "Does the little one want to be punished. I think he does."

Harry kept backing away, but in a blink of an eye Harry was shoved against a wall and his mouth was captured harshly. Draco's tongue delved into Harry's mouth as Harry softly moaned. Draco removed his mouth and went down to Harry's neck. Draco bit down on Harry's neck hard, causing Harry to gasp and whimper as blood spurted into Draco's waiting mouth.

"Oh my Gods, Draco," Harry cried.

Draco lapped at the blood; he went back up to Harry's mouth and kissed him harshly.

Harry whimpered and moaned as Draco explored his body with his hands.

"I need you, please, oh, please," Harry whimpered. His eyes changed, he had no pupil and no whites in his emerald green eyes.

Draco stopped kissing him and looked at him gently, "Harry, Harry, love, what's wrong."

"No blood, and no sex," Harry managed to gasp out.

"For how long," Draco asked.

"Since you left," Hermione said coolly.

"Harry," Draco cried.

"It is nothing," Harry said smiling emptily.

"Harry, my darling, you should have fed at least one of your desires," Draco said kindly. "Why torture yourself this way."

"I was punishing myself, I thought I did something to make you leave me, I needed you," Harry said as tears ran down his face.

Draco licked away the tears. "So you decided to slowly kill yourself," He whispered.

"Yeah, he did, he didn't eat, he didn't feed, he cut constantly," Ron said softly.

"Harry, I am so sorry, please forgive me," Draco said bending his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry smiled a bitter but soft look crossed his face, "I have forgiven you my love, but you must forgive yourself, I chose to slowly kill myself as you said, I chose not to eat, I chose to make myself bleed, and I chose not to feed, all of it was my choice as is the way of what I am."

"What are you?" James asked shocked at what he was hearing.

Draco looked at him coldly, "I will feed my lover and then he may answer if he feels like responding to you fools."

Draco picks up Harry and Harry giggles, Draco smiles. They leave the room.

"You are worse then Draco was, what is your excuse for leaving Harry," Hermione growled.

"It is because..." James begun.


	7. Sang De la Vie or Life Blood

I do not own this…

"We don't give a fuck," Hermione screamed, "you left him, you abandoned him to those damn Muggles, he should hate you."

"You betrayed him, I wish he would let us kill you," Ron hissed.

"The prophecy demanded it," Lilly yelled.

"Fuck the prophecy, fuck fate, fuck destiny, and most of all FUCK YOU!" Hermione cried.

They were interrupted by a wanton moan and a blast of power.

Hermione laughed insanely and said, "Harry is free now."

Harry was carried out by Draco and they were both smiling.

"Hello luv, are you well now," Hermione asked.

"Dray and I had fun, 'Mione, he took me again, it 'twas very sweet," Harry giggled, "Limme down Dragon, I can walk."

"But I like you here, aren't you enjoying yourself," Draco asked while nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry just moaned and went limp.

"Harry, can you forgive us, the prophecy…" James started.

"The prophecy is a lie, everything you have done is a lie," snarled a voice from the shadows.

"Hello My Wolf, how are the wolves treating you," Harry chirped.

"The full moon is coming and our song will soon be heard, my Moon, as you can only will it, you look like the Sun has retaken you in his arms my Moon and you are summoning us to your radiance once more," Luna said with a smile.

"I agree with the Wolf, our Charmer," a voice hissed.

"Well Blaise I am glad I have you confidence." Harry smirked.

"You had us worried, Tamer, we were afraid you were going to leave us," Ginny said softly.

"How could I leave my Generals and my Four," Harry said.

"You refused to smile, it was if your soul had left you, my lord, if you excuse me for speaking candidly," a voice said.

"Selena, what did you call Potter," Severus snarled, "I have fought to keep her from this life Potter; I have kneeled and scraped to keep my cousin from doing the same. Do you comprehend that? I refuse to have her kneel before an insane child who spreads his legs for anyone who walks by."

"Lord Harry is magnificent, my loyalty belongs to him and I refuse to turn my back on him, I am a loyal member of the Four, and I will lay my life for him, I am not just a member of his Four I am Arei, his elite, I refuse to be told what to do especially by a man who forgets what he truly stands for and kneels to two masters, Selena growled.

"Enough," Harry stated, "I am the King of the Pride and Lord of the Ceux de Gris, I will not be spoken to in such a manner, if you have a complaint of my behavior take it up with me, and I ask you do not call me Potter, Uncle Severus, call me Harry if you cannot manage that small feat then call me a less insulting name. Flower of Lions may I be of aid to your lies, would you ask me to bow before your whiteness and purity and scream for your light, would you like my forgiveness for something I refuse to tell you. I…"

The door banged open and four second years in Slytherin colors were carrying three Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

"Ah… Rowan, Willow, and Yew Potter, as well as Oak Malfoy I greet you, do you know who I am," Harry smiled coldly, "I am you worst nightmare."

"You have been bad boys and girls, my dears, and it is time to be punished," Draco snarled, "release them."

"Forgive him Father, thou who art in Heaven…" Rowan began.

SMACK!

"How dare a child of the Rectifiez Au delà speak such blasphemous words for it is only the words of the Many whose words are true," Hermione snarled.

"Let them think what they desire, it is against the convent of our Gods to begrudge them of that, they will believe what they desire and we shall do the same, it is not that reason that you come to us though it is because you refuse to acknowledge us as the Rulers of the Houses that you are here and you are also here to serve as an example to what happens to those who cross us," Harry said.

For three hours they were tortured and for three hours eight people were trapped in horror being forced to watch four little children receive the greatest pain imaginable…

The Ones of Gray

True Past

I am thinking of abandoning this tell me what you think.


End file.
